Planes Daneses
by Amaikurai
Summary: Tino invita a los Nórdicos a su cabaña de campo en el bosque. Pero no solo era una invitacion, algo mas unos planes se encontraban dentro de ese viaje. DenNor, SuFin. TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

:D Solo una palabra Fanaticanordica XD Eso soy. Esque son sepsis y HongIce necesita mas amor. Pero bueno ese no es el tema. Pienso que este Fic tendra o será un Two-Shot. No he escribido ni Lime o Lemon en mi vida. Creo este sera un buen comienzo :D Si alguien puede darme consejos se aceptan ;w;

**Titulo:** **Planes Daneses**

**Parejas:** DenNor, SuFin.

**Sumary**: Tino invita a los Nórdicos a su cabaña de campo en el bosque. Pero no solo era una invitacion, algo mas unos planes se encontraban dentro de ese viaje. DenNor, SuFin. Posible Lime despues.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y los Nórdicos conquistarían el mundo :K(?) Solo el Fic es mio XD

* * *

Bajo del transporte que los había dejado en aquel lugar, sin despegar la mirada del libro que traía entre sus manos. Por dentro pedía que una vez en su vida ese danés cerrara su boca, todo el viaje no se calló ni una sola vez. Si no peleaba con Suecia hablaba con Tino, este parecía charlar muy animadamente aunque la mirada de su esposo y Lukas era de "no le sigas la corriente". Deseaba que el silencio hiciera su aparición por al menos los siguientes 3 días, no sabía el porqué había aceptado.

La verdad preferiría haberse quedado en casa pero de una manera u otra tendría a Mathías a su lado, por sus adentros no le molestaba como él lo demostraba, anhelaba poder hacer ese cuerpo y esa persona suya completamente y tenerla a su lado ignorando las consecuencias. Y al hacer eso se condenaba igualmente. Era un dilema, sin embargo sus sentimientos le controlaban, haciendo el amor más poderoso que su "odio".

Suspiro. El finlandés había sido muy amable en haberlos invitado a todos los nórdicos a unas vacaciones en una casa que tenía en medio del bosque. Esperaba poder conseguir esa paz y tranquilidad que deseaba, pero se le olvido un minúsculo detalle: el auto proclamado rey de los nórdicos también había sido llevado a aquel lugar.

Pronto se dejo de escuchar su voz y el noruego sonrió levemente, se debía a que su troll había aplastado al danés dejándolo inconsciente. Suecia y Noruega festejaban alegres en sus adentros el hecho de que no lo soportaría por un tiempo. Tino estaba algo preocupado pero su "esposo" le dijo que ya despertaría.

Entraron en la cabaña, era rustica pero sin embargo muy acogedora y su interior era cálido. Berwald comenzó a bajar las maletas de la camioneta mientras Tino preparaba una pequeña merienda, Lukas continuaba su lectura recostado en la espalda de Mathías que al menos tuvieron la compasión de dejarlo en el piso de la cabaña y no en la nieve del bosque (Gracias Tino).

—Que lastima que no está con nosotros, Is. —decía al depositar los emparedados en una mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala.

—Dijo que tenía otros planes…Finland ¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda?... — el chico casi tropezaba con el pie de Dinamarca. Pero mantuvo el equilibrio y continúo como si nada.

—No hay problema, tú descansa, soy tu anfitrión. — y dicho esto regreso a la cocina.

No estuvo conforme con la respuesta del finlandés le siguió dejando el libro a un lado. En ese momento entro Sucia con unos leños y encendió la chimenea, así estaría más cómoda la habitación. Poco duro la felicidad y el no oír esa estruendosa risa.

—Estúpido Sve! Estoy seguro de que tú fuiste el culpable del golpe. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?! ¡A mí! ¡A tu rey! —hizo una escena tan dramática que podría compararse con Francia mas luego se repuso—De seguro el cerebro dentro de tu cabeza no sirve para nada.— dicho eso toco la cabeza de su némesis mientras reía estruendosamente.

—Eres tú el que no tiene cerebro— Lukas lo golpeo con su libro que acudió a ver el escándalo de Mathìas.

—Pero Norge, fue por este estúpido sueco que caí desmayado. — hizo un puchero que le desagradaba al menor.

—Fue mi troll, idiota. Tantos golpes sí que te están afectando.

—Pero yo pensé…

— ¡Ah! ¡Piensas! ¡Entonces debes tener grandes ideas!— ni si quiera disimulo el sarcasmo en su frase.

—Así es las tengo, es bueno que lo aceptes, Norge~—sonrió satisfactorio.

En serio ese danés no podría ser más idiota. Pero un idiota molesto que tenía su corazón. Este sabía lo que sentía el noruego realmente y estaba ansioso por lo que vendría después, que fue planeado cuidadosamente.

El día paso normal acomodaron sus pertenencias y repartieron habitaciones, solo había tres. Y aunque Mathías rogaba por dormir con Lukas este no quería. Al final quedaron ellos dos en habitaciones separadas, causando una depresión en el dinamarqués pero no duro mucho.

—Norja, Tanska y Ruotsi!* La cena esta lista— llamo como una madre a sus pequeños, lo cual a Berwald le pareció muy tierno.

—L'ndo—murmuro lo cual fue escuchado por su "esposa" causando que se sonrojara levemente.

— ¡Bien! ¿Qué cenaremos? Muero de hambre. — se sentó animadamente en la mesa observando el plato puesto delante listo para devorarlo.

— ¡Idiota! Agradece al menos, después de que no hiciste nada.

Dinamarca gruño por lo debajo.

—¡Gracias, Tino! Eres el mejor cocinando!— este acepto su cumplido con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Norja. No pasa nada...

—No deberías maleducarlo, Tino.

—Que…yo…— pero no se entendía ni una palabra de Mathías por que se encontraba comiendo la cena, como si no lo hubieran alimentado durante días.

—Que molesto, bror. —continuo con su mirada monótona, se alejo lo suficiente de él como para poder comer sin tener que soportarlo.

La cena pasó con tranquilidad, bueno si tranquilidad se refieren a que Dinamarca derramo un vaso de agua a Suecia y rio como un tío loco. Sin embargo el sueño comenzó a caer sobre ellos, por lo cual decidieron ir a la cama.

—Pssst…Psst… Tino…—llamaba Mathias en la oscuridad, el fuego de la chimenea ya se había extinguido por completo. El chico se acerco cauteloso. — ¿Está todo listo para mañana?

—Sí. Pero no creo que sea una gran idea…—estaba nervioso tenía el presentimiento de que no saldría como lo planeado y eso le asustaba, mas no pudo negarse al chico cuando aprecio en su casa de rodillas.

Dinamarca se encontraba en la casa de Tino, sentado en la sala tratando de convencerlo para que le ayudara a una buena causa. Por supuesto Suecia no se encontraba en esos momentos.

— ¡Por favor! Tino. Bien sabemos que Norge no puede resistirse a mí. Solo es tímido…— le tomaba de las manos, con una mirada de suplica en sus ojos.

El chico no sabía si aceptar o no, dejo de lado su taza de chocolate caliente. La verdad quería ayudar, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento de eso. Estaba nervioso, sin embargo no podía negársele, eso estaba mal.

—E-Esta bi—ni si quiera termino su frase y el danés ya estaba festejando.

—Lo sabía, tenias que aceptar y ayudarme! Le llamare a Norge~

Tomo su celular, y comenzó a hablar en un tono alto apenas contesto el otro.

—Estúpido, casi me dejas sordo!— regaño el noruego.

—Lo siento mi Norge~ Es solo que te llamaba, porque YO el poderoso Rey de los Nórdicos te invito a unas vacaciones en la casa de bosque de Tino.

Una gran sonrisa yacía en las comisuras de sus labios, pero el otro no se inmuto.

—¡Oye! No puedes invitar a lugares que no son de tu propiedad, en serio tú no tienes remedio. Estoy ocupado— respondió cortante y colgó.

Se quedo en silencio y volvió a llamar, el noruego cansado del ruido del tono del celular respondió a la decima vez que sonó. Ahora odiaba la invención de estos.

—Que estoy ocupado!— le grito, sin saber que su interlocutor no era quien esperaba si no el finlandes.

—Lo siento, Norja, es solo quería saber— se escucharon murmullos muy bajos para que Lukas supiera de que se trataban— si quieres ir a unas vacaciones.

¿Vacaciones? Eso significa que no tendría a Dinamarca cerca.

—Claro no hay problema, Tino. — respondió después de unos instantes.

Mathìas le arrebato el teléfono. Y lo cerró.

—Bien. Él acepto, ahora quiero decirte el plan.

Despues de una larga y rigurosa platica, que estuvo llena de los discursos ególatras de Dinamarca, por fin se fue de la casa de su complice. Pero todo podría ocurrir.

* * *

*Noruega, Dinamarca y Suecia en Finés.

Bien espero no haya OoC. Despues vendra el Lime XD

¿Review? Porfa~ :33

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! Esta listo!~ ;w; No sean crueles es mi primer lime...Espero no haberles decepcionado u_u

Dedicado a mi amiguita novata Yaoi~ Esto es para ti Ice y luego haré el lemon HonIce que te dije XD

**Parejas:** DenNor, SuFin.

**Sumary**: Tino invita a los Nórdicos a su cabaña de campo en el bosque. Pero no solo era una invitacion, algo mas unos planes se encontraban dentro de ese viaje. DenNor, SuFin. Posible Lime despues.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y los Nórdicos conquistarían el mundo :K(?) Solo el Fic es mio XD

**Advertencias:** Intento de Lime, crueldades noruegas.

* * *

Lanzo un gran bostezo y observo los diversos platillos para desayunar que habían preparado.

— ¡Qué bien que sabes cómo alimentar a tu rey!—se acerco a Suecia. Lukas jalo el cuello de su pijama dejándolo a su altura.

—Como castigo tendrás que ir por la leña para esta noche. — lo soltó no sin antes dejar un panqueque recién hecho en sus manos. —Ahí está tu desayuno—levemente sonrió triunfal.

El danés comenzó a caminar buscando algo donde depositarlo mientras evitaba que se le cayera, todo un espectáculo para el noruego que se divertía con la escena.

La verdad le parecía lindo cuando sonreía ocasionaba que su corazón latiera mil veces más rápido, pero jamás lo demostraría claro, no se mostraría débil ante él. Y le sorprendía el hecho de que aun seguía estando a su lado ¿Cómo era que una persona soportara tanto? Por eso lo amaba más que nunca, podía hacer cosas que otros jamás habían visto en él. Como cuando se comportaba de manera tierna y responsable. Sentimientos por y para él.

—Gracias, Norge—ignoro el que sus manos estuvieran rojas por lo caliente del pan. — ¡Lo hiciste para mí! ¿Verdad?— ahí estaba esa enorme sonrisa de nuevo. Lukas se sonrojo pero se giro a seguir cocinando, nadie noto lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas.

— ¿Que les parece si vamos a una caminata por el bosque?—propuso Tino para luego mirar a Mathías y lanzarle un guiño.

— ¡Sí!, sería divertido ¿Verdad, Norge?—suplico Dinamarca y lo abrazo.

—Q-Quítate, idiota… Me asfixias... —ordeno Noruega para luego golpearlo con un sartén que tenía a su alcance. —No vuelvas a hacer eso— amenazo.

— ¿Tu qué dices, Ruotsi?

—E'ta b'en, s'p'ngo…(Esta bien, supongo)

— _¡Ja!_— exclamo animado Mathías quien había ignorado por completo el golpe.

Terminando su desayuno se dispusieron a prepararse para la salida. Cuando tuvieron todo listo cada uno llevaba su mochila para la excursión. Esperaban que fuera una caminata normal sin embargo no parecería nada fácil mucho menos con un danés molestando a cualquiera. Salieron de la gran cabaña caminando por la blanca nieve dejando huellas.

Era un lugar tranquilo y fresco se oía algunos animales, ninguno peligroso. Al pasar unas pocas horas llegaron a un rio. Tino y Berwald comenzaron a caminar mirando a su alrededor separándose de los otros dos.

—Pero qué demonios haces— gritaba Lukas al ser arrastrado por Mathías lejos de la otra pareja.

Siendo acorralado por el mayor en un árbol sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora no quería que lo notara trato de ocultarlo y funciono.

—Norge…—los ojos azules le veían de forma especial, esa forma de mirar de Dinamarca no la había conocido antes. Unió sus labios con los del noruego, causando sorpresa en este. Lo tomo de la cintura profundizando el beso.

—Ngh…Q-Quítate!—lo aparto a un lado con un golpe.

El danés miro al suelo no lo comprendía, sabía que hace unos instantes lo estaba disfrutando, sintió el corazón del menor latir y su sonrojo demostraban los sentimientos que tanto tiempo había ocultado debajo de esa frívola mascara.

— ¿Por qué?...¿Por que eres así conmigo Norge?— no pudo evitarlo una lagrima se escapo resbalando por su mejilla, abrió sus ojos ante su reacción "¡¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?!"— Jajaja el rey no esperaba eso de tu parte!—rio fuertemente pero se notaba que estaba fingiendo.

Lukas solo miro todo el tiempo sin expresión alguna, sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho. Salió del lugar sin importarle nada ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué es lo que había causado? Preguntas de arremolinaban en su mente persiguiéndolo. Se detuvo a tomar aire había corrido un buen tramo alejándose de la escena. Pronto sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

— ¿E't's B'en?(¿Estás bien?)— hablo el sueco.

Noruega negó con la cabeza, no quería causar problemas.

— ¿Dónde está Tanska?

Ahora quería evitar hablar de ese tema, el solo recordarlo era doloroso. Miro en la dirección por la cual había llegado, esperando a que Mathías se apareciese, pero ese momento jamás llego.

—El dijo quiere caminar un rato solo y que regresáramos a la cabaña. —comenzó a caminar.

Suecia y Finlandia se vieron extrañados ¿Desde cuándo Dinamarca quería estar solo? Era raro... Pero al ver que Noruega no parecía querer decir algo sobre eso optaron por hacer caso a su explicación.

Tino no lo comprendía sin duda esto no estaba en los planes, necesitaba saber que había pasado exactamente. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera arruinado nada o sería complicado seguir la idea original.

No podía comprenderlo su deseo más profundo se había hecho realidad y lo destrozo. Le era imposible demostrar sus sentimientos ¿Por qué darle lujo a ese danés de controlarlo con ellos? Sin embargo eso le dolía le hacía sentirse de esa manera. Su frio corazón se fragmentaba…

Pronto anochecería en menos de una hora. Tino parecía el más preocupado por Mathías que cualquiera de los otros dos. Todo estaba en silencio sin su presciencia y ellos lo sabían aprovechar. Lukas leía algo distraído su libro pero a decir verdad no ponía mucha atención a la lectura si no que sus pensamientos vagaban en lo sucedido anteriormente. Era extraño…

Sucia miraba en silencio a su "esposa". No quería verla de esa manera.

—S'ldr' ' b'sc'rl'…(Saldré a buscarlo…)—se levanto de su lugar y se abrigo para salir, era probable que cayera una tormenta de nieve pronto.

— ¿De verdad lo harías Ruotsi?—Tino le miro con un brillo en los ojos al fin alguien se preocupaba por el chico.

—No es necesario, Sve. Yo iré. —dejo a un lado el libro y tomo su bufanda y salió al frio de la noche.

La pareja de casados se quedaron sorprendidos ante la repentina aparición del noruego. Para Tino no era de extrañar que estuviera preocupado después de todo al final todo iba con forme al plan.

Era su culpa que Dinamarca no regresara después de la manera en que le correspondió no sería de extrañar que el chico estuviera molesto, siempre el responsable de todos esos problemas no era más que el mismo. Él quien marco distancia que fue frio ante sus cariños, si Mathías le llegaba a odiar sería normal. Suspiro. Que complicado eran los sentimientos una tormenta de emociones que te hace incapaz de razonar y te hace hacer cosas estúpidas como lo que con Dinamarca hizo. O como la que estaba a punto de hacer…

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a Finlandia quien servía chocolate caliente para cuando regresaran. Se alivio de pensar que fue muy rápido que Noruega lo encontrara.

— ¡Bien! Hahaha~ ¡Funciono Fin!—entro rápidamente el ex rey de los nórdicos y se dirigió a abrazar a su cómplice, pero fue detenido por un celoso sueco.—No me importa estúpido Sve… Norge~ Me ama~—canturreo alegre bailando de un lado a otro.

— ¿Pero donde esta?

El danés detuvo su alegría no había pensado en eso hace unos minutos lo vio en medio del bosque llamándolo pero prefirió declararlo al mundo. Oh error… Los chicos salieron en su búsqueda mirando en todas direcciones. Pero no duro mucho.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían se quedo atónito ante esa imagen que se grababa en su mente. Un silencio le invadió aunque parecía que Finlandia gritaba y Suecia corría en auxilio del noruego. Sin embargo el mundo se detuvo, olvido todo y cayó de rodillas, Tino trataba de levantarlo necesitaban regresar a la cabaña.

Poco a poco el sonido regreso y miro a su cómplice con una mirada de profunda tristeza. Se abrazo a él, la culpa toda era suya. Si solo no hubiera planeado esto…Si tan solo hubiera seguido al lado del noruego con lo feliz que era…Si todo pudiera ser borrado lo haría sin dudar.

Lukas despertó un poco mirando a Berwald que estaba a su lado, sonrió levemente al hombre y asintió. La personificación de Suecia salió en busca de Dinamarca que sostenía una mirada distraída llena de tristeza y marcas de las lágrimas que escaparon. Reaccionó al ser tomado por el hombro pero solo miro en silencio, y se dirigió a paso lento entrando en la habitación por la cual Noruega descansaba.

Ahí estaba dormido con vendas sobre su cabeza y su piel más pálida que antes. Era todo un monstruo no podía ni mirarle pero debía saber su estado. Tomo su mano con delicadeza recostando su cabeza a su lado. No hablaba y evitaba hacer ruido alguno mientras sentía la débil respiración de su amado. No lo resistió más y abrazo su cuerpo hundiendo su rostro entre los suaves cabellos rubios albinos del menor.

—Bror…—susurro Lukas.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que aun seguía sin creer en lo que su visión le estaba presentando.

— ¿Si Norge?—respondió dulcemente, le carcomía la idea de que el noruego estuviera lastimado…

—Quítate estas pesado…

Mathías abrió los ojos a la par mientras se alejaba bruscamente. No podía soportar más de esa fría actitud. Le dolía pero algo en su interior pedía la presciencia del noruego. Cerro sus ojos presionando su puño descargando toda su furia en el. Lukas lentamente se levanto quitándose los vendajes que le había puesto limpiándose la "sangre" de la cabeza.

—Que esto sea una lección de que no debes crear planes estúpidos…

—Que..?

Dinamarca ahora se encontraba totalmente confundido. A que se debía esa frase acaso… ¿Su Norge le mintió?... Vio como se estiraba con normalidad y lo veía con esa mirada sin expresión ¿Qué había pasado?...

Mientras el danés trataba de comprender todo lo sucedido sintió unos brazos rodearle.

—Eres un idiota ¿Sabes?... Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir una idea tan estúpida como esa.— repitió al darse cuenta de que seguía sin entender.

Levanto la mirada y observo esos ojos azules profundos algo apagados por la tristeza antes vivida. Si fue algo cruel. Y si cree que eso fue todo estaba equivocado el noruego apenas comenzaba le demostraría que los planes pueden fallar. Se levanto en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar esos suaves labios daneses y lograr volver a Den a la vida. Beso dulce y rápido tenía que provocarlo y que mejor manera de hacerlo dándole una probada y dejándole desearlo más.

Mathías sentía tantas emociones en su interior enojo, felicidad, tristeza, decepción, amor. Logro comprender lo que el chico quería decir con aquellas palabras pero ¿Como supo de todo? Si solo lo había hablado con Tino y era imposible que lo diera a saber… Sin embargo todo cambio cuando fue besado. Una chispa en su interior hizo que todo se incendiara, olvidando todo lo sucedido.

Ahora ese noruego estaba en problemas porque su danés no lo dejaría que se fuera sin recibir un castigo…

Lukas mordió su labio y saboreo el beso: chocolate. No sería lo último que probaría esa noche…

Se vio acorralado en la cama con Mathias sobre él y una sonrisa lasciva en las comisuras de sus labios. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo del menor mientras dejaba marcas en su cuello y buscaba traspasar su pantalón. Lukas reacciono ante las caricias con pequeños gemidos ahogados, no le daría el placer de verlo ceder.

—Vamos Norge~ Se que lo deseas~

Lo fulmino con la mirada, era listo cundo quería y sabia que en esos momentos más que nada. Sabia donde exactamente eran sus puntos débiles. Ninguno quería ceder. Se castigarían el uno al otro. Se mordió los labios evitando emitir algún sonido. Pero fue inútil el danes lo beso.

—Ngh…Bror…Eres un tramposo…—acuso. Este lanzo su típica sonrisa arrogante.

Caricias, besos y gemidos eran eco en aquella habitación. La ropa comenzó a ser lanzada al piso siendo un obstáculo para los amantes. Lukas se aferro mas al cuerpo del mayor, sus ojos llenos de lujuria y los gemidos de placer eran todo un festín para Mathías que le indicaba que iba por buen camino.

Mientras en la sala de estar.

—Eres malo Routsi— el fines hizo un puchero dejando la sesión de besos con su esposo.

—F'e d'iv'ertido(Fue divertido)— se excuso.

—Bueno un poco—lanzo un suspiro— Si no hubiéramos ayudado a esos dos. Seguirían como siempre. Además no creí que Tanska fuera tan distraído para no colgar el teléfono aquella vez. —río un poco.

—'hora lo n'estro.—poso suavemente sus labios en los del finlandés. Pero esta vez sería diferente.

* * *

Y bien? No me odien he estado leyendo lime y lemon para este fic que es el primero que escribo de esta clase...

Porfavor dejen Review~ ;w;


End file.
